This invention relates to set screws in general and more particularly to a set screw used as the conductor clamping element in a solderless connector of the type disclosed and claimed in application Ser. No. 414,697 filed Nov. 12, 1973 entitled "Riser Panel Lug", and assigned to the assignee hereof. A set screw is tightened through a tapped threaded aperture by a tightening means, i.e. a screw driver, Allen wrench, or the like, until the tip of the screw engages an object and then the screw is tightened further by application of more torque until the set screw holds the object being engaged with desired force.
In certain applications, the force to be exerted by the tightened set screw should be closely regulated. For example, in the solderless cable connector in aforesaid application Ser. No. 414,697, the cable set screws must be tightened sufficiently, but not excessively, to ensure an effective connection between two or more current conductors. Insufficient tightening of the set screw may lead to overheating of the joint or may permit the clamped cable to be undesirably removed. Overtightening of the set screw may result in damage to the connector, inter alia, through stripping of the screw threads which guide the motion of the set screw.